


Hall Pass

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: In which Alex is supremely annoying, and American English is a travesty
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 293





	Hall Pass

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in ages, and the first I've published in this fandom. I wasn't even thinking of writing anything else, but Casey McQuiston gave us this gift of a novel with such fully formed characters, and I got inspired.

“ _Absolutely_ not.”

“But look, H! The invitation is addressed to both of us!” Alex shoves the creamy card stock in Henry’s face, which does clearly invite HRH Prince Henry of Wales and HRH Alex Claremont-Diaz, Duke of Sussex, to dinner with the Prime Minister of Canada.

Henry casually pushes Alex’s hand out of his line of sight and returns to his crossword puzzle. “I can read, Alex,” he replies tiredly, without looking up. “You’re not going.”

“But it will offend the Canadians!” Alex tries.

“It won’t.”

“You can’t go without me.”

“I can, actually.”

Alex groans in frustration, crossing his arms like a child. “You’re mean.”

That at least gets Henry to look up at him with a bemused smile. “I’m not.”

Alex flops down on the sofa next to his husband and pulls his phone out of his pocket. His fingers hover over the keys.

“What, can’t think of anyone to complain to who would take your side?” Henry asks. Which seems to infuriate Alex even more, because he didn’t even have to look up to know what Alex was doing.

Alex thinks for a second before tossing his phone on the sofa between them with a huff. “No.”

Henry frowns and cocks his head at his puzzle, then crosses out something with his pen. Alex is childishly pleased. “What, did you put in an extra ‘u’?’”

Henry shrugs. “American spelling is a travesty and a corruption of the language.”

Alex bounces his foot up and down until Henry reaches over and stills his leg with his free hand. “Stop. You’re shaking the whole couch.”

“I wanna goooo,” Alex whines. Henry does not respond.

“You’re jealous,” Alex accuses.

Even though he is clearly loathe to reward Alex’s behavior with a reaction, Henry sighs heavily, puts the newspaper and pen down on the coffee table, and turns toward his husband. “Alex, did you or did you not ask me if Justin Trudeau could be your hall pass?”

Alex’s grin is evil and angelic at the same time and Henry has no idea how he accomplishes that. “I might have.”

“A hall pass is supposed to apply to someone you are unlikely to ever meet in real life,” Henry’s voice is quietly exasperated. “You have _met_ Justin Trudeau. You are on a _first name basis_ with Justin Trudeau.” Henry picks up his pen and newspaper again. “I don’t care if he’s straight and married, you’re not going.”

“Why not?” Alex tries, because he hasn’t pushed Henry quite far enough.

And Henry finally explodes. “Because I am not going to a state dinner where I have to watch my husband flirt shamelessly with the host all night!” 

And as much as Alex enjoys seeing his husband get this riled up, he realizes it’s time to stop. He slides over to Henry and snuggles up next to him. Henry tries to ignore him but has clearly given up on his crossword.

“First of all,” Alex says quietly, “I was joking when I said that, and you know that.”

“Hmph,” Henry snorts.

“Second of all, I really don’t want to flirt with him. I have zero interest in him.” He presses impossibly closer to whisper in Henry’s ear. “But I wouldn’t mind listening to you speak French with him.”

Henry shoots his husband a sidelong glare. Alex flips around and lays his head on Henry’s lap, the paper crumpling beneath him. “You know you don’t ever have to be jealous, right?” He reaches up to stroke Henry’s face. “I know what I have, babe. And I am so, so lucky. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone.”

Henry leans down and kisses Alex like he is the most precious thing in the world. Because he is. He pulls back a fraction of an inch. “So I guess we’re both going to Ontario?”

Alex laughs, popping up from the couch. “Oh, no, I can't. I’ve got court. But say hi to Justin for me!”

Henry throws his head back on the sofa and shakes it back and forth, groaning. “You are a lunatic.”

Alex laughs as he walks upstairs. “Yes, but I’m your lunatic.”

Henry smiles and whispers to himself, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few more stories in the pipeline so if you hated this one, warn me off now! I mostly write domestic fluff, because I need a happy place right now and these boys are so in love. I appreciate any feedback, especially if I screwed anything up with posting or formatting!


End file.
